Roberts-Rebellion (Geschichten und Hintergründe)
"Roberts Rebellion" (übersetzt: "Robert's Rebellion") ist ein animierter Kurzfilm aus den Legenden und Überlieferungen der zweiten Staffel . Die Erzählungen werden von den jeweiligen Darstellern der Charaktere selbst gesprochen. Stephen Dillane spricht für seiner Rolle als Stannis Baratheon, Liam Cunningham für Davos Seewert, Michelle Fairley für Catelyn Stark und Natalie Dormer für Margaery Tyrell. Inhalt Stannis Baratheon Stannis Baratheon denkt an die Rebellion seines Bruders Robert's gegen den Irren König Aerys II. Targaryen und seinem eigenen Anteil daran, genauso wie seine Verbitterung darüber, dass er keine gerechte Anerkennung erhalten hat. Davos Seewert Davos Seewert denkt zurück an seine einfache Herkunft und Tage als Schmuggler, sowie die Ereignisse, die ihn in den Dienst von Stannis Baratheon brachten. Margaery Tyrell Margaery Tyrell erklärt Haus Tyrells Loyalität zum Haus Targaryen vor der Rebellion und später zum Haus Baratheon. Catelyn Stark Catelyn Stark schwelgt in Erinnerungen an die Rebellion und wie sie die Familie in die sie geboren wurde verändert hat, so wie die, in die sie geheiratet hat. Stannis Baratheon Stannis Baratheon : Mein Bruder Robert Baratheon hatte nach den Bannern von Sturmkap , der Burg unserer Ahnen, gegen den Irren König gerufen. Jon Arryn aus dem Grünen Tal und Eddard Stark aus dem Norden standen an seiner Seite und Hoster Tully von den Flusslande n, würde ihnen folgen. Aber ihre Ländereien waren weit von unseren entfernt und getrennt durch die vereinten Kräfte des Westens, der Weite und Königsmund selbst. Selbst Roberts eigene Lords waren gegen ihn. Es war die schwerste Entscheidung, die ich je getroffen habe: Mein Bruder oder mein König, Blut oder Ehre. Aerys regierte rechtmäßig über alle Gesetze von Westeros. Jeder kannte den Preis des Widerstandes. Aber es gibt ältere Gesetzte: Der jüngere Bruder kniet vor dem Älteren. Ich folgte Robert. Sehr früh im Krieg, schnitt Maes Tyrells unentschlossener Sieg in Aschfurt Robert von Sturmkap ab. Anstatt Robert zu folgen, und seine bisherige Leistung zu riskieren, drehte sich Maes Tyrell nach Westen und belagerte unser Zuhause. Seine große Armee und Marine umkreisten und verhinderten jegliche Versorgung von oder See her. Wenn eine Ladung versuchte uns zu erreichen, wurde sie verbrannt, wenn ein Schiff versuchte zu landen wurde es versenkt. Wir waren in Sturmkap eingesperrt um zu verhungern. Aber Robert hatte mir befohlen, die Burg zu halten, wie hoch die Kosten auch immer sein mögen. Er konnte es sich schlecht leisten die Burg seiner Ahnen zu verlieren, welche niemals erobert worden war. Während Robert Rhaegar am Trident erschlug, aßen meine Männer Hunde, da die Pferde bereits verschlungen worden waren. Während die Lennister Königsmund erstürmten, aßen wir Ratten. Wenn der Schmuggler Davos nicht durch die Tyrell-Blockade mit Zwiebeln geschlüpft wäre, hätten wir unsere eigenen Toden gegessen. Aber ich hielt die Burg bis Lord Eddard sich an uns erinnerte und losgezogen ist, um die Belagerung zu lüften. Die Tyrells leisteten keinen Widerstand und Robert schmiss ein Fest um Lord Eddards "Sieg" zu feiern. Ich wurde zur königlichen Insel, der Festung Drachenstein geschickt, um mich um Viserys und Daenerys , den letzten überlebenden Targaryenkindern zu kümmern. Bevor ich ankam, waren die beiden jedoch über die Meerenge entkommen. Robert war außer sich. Er nahm mir Sturmkap und gab es stattdessen zu diesem herumtänzelnden Idioten Renly , meinem jüngeren Bruder. Ich konnte Drachenstein behalten. Jetzt ist Robert Tod und ein Bastardanwärter beschmutzt meinen Thron während sich das Reich mit Intriganten und Verrätern füllt. Aber der rechtmäßige König wird für sie alle kommen und ich werde ich aufhören, bis er das Land von diesen Abscheulichkeiten gereinigt hat. Die Baratheon sagen: Unser ist der Zorn". Ich werde ihnen zeigen, dass Zorn brennt, Auftritte Davos Seewert Davos Seewert: In Königsmund , wenn man den Roten Bergfried verlässt und nicht vorsichtig ist, findet man sich möglicherweise in Flohloch wieder. In so einer Jauchgrube hatte Haus Seewert seinen ruhmreichen Start. Ich ging da weg, sobald ich konnte, fand Arbeit auf einem Schmugglerschiff. Bald schon, hatte jeder Hafen in der Meerenge ein Kopfgeld auf mich gesetzt, welches sie kassieren würden, wenn ich nicht meinen Anteil bei den richtigen Leuten bezahlte, oder nicht die richtige Flut aussuchte. Wisst ihr woran man einen guten Schmuggler erkennt? Wenn man mit ihm redet, hat er noch einen Kopf der antworten kann. Ich war sehr gut: Davos aus Flohloch war mit Waisen und Bettlern herum gerannt, aber Davos der Schmuggler wurde von Händlern und Lords empfangen... wenn niemand sie dabei erwischte. Seltsamerweise kam die einzig ehrliche Arbeit von Piraten, wie der berüchtigte, blutdurstige Salladhor Saan , ein alter Freund. Alles was er jemals wollte, war jemanden der seine Ladung schnell kaufte, bevor die Gezeiten wechselten und es verkaufte ohne zu verraten woher er es hatte. Nach einiger Zeit hatte ich genug gespart um ein kleines Stück Land zu kaufen und fand eine Frau die gnädig genug war meine Geschäfte zu übersehen. Sie schenkte mir einen Sohn, Matthos und wir träumten vom Händlerkreis um das Jademeer herum. Nur eine Reise und ich könnte mich und meine Familie fürs Leben versorgen. Dann rebellierte irgendein Sturmlord gegen den Eisernen Thron. Kriege sind nicht so gut für Schmuggler wie man denken mag. Jeder Hafen ist überfüllt mit Wachen und Inspektoren und die Meere sind voller Blockaden und Piraten auf jeder Seite, die sich umkreisen. Obwohl ich den Irren König nicht besonders mochte, war ich doch mit der Macht von Königsmund groß geworden und dachte mir dieser Robert Baratheon würde enden wie alle anderen rebellischen Lords: Verbrannt zu Asche. Aber er tat es nicht. Der Norden , die Flusslande und das Grüne Tal schlossen sich ihm an. Und in den Gasthäusern tranken die Leute offen auf Roberts Gesundheit. "Mutige Dummköpfe", dachte ich mir. Aber ich hatte ein Familie die in der Kälte landen würde, wenn ich meinen Kopf verlor. Als Maes Tyrell zu Roberts Heimat in den Sturmlanden marschierte, sah ich schon das Ende der Rebellion vor mir. Die Burg wurde wurde von Roberts jüngerem Bruder Stannis und einer kleinen Garde bewacht und würde nicht lange halten. Wenn sie fallen würden, wäre Robert ohne Zuhause und seine Unterstützung würde zusammenbrechen. Das wusste ich, aus Erfahrung. Monate später, hielt Stannis die Burg noch immer. Niemanden interessierte es. Aber auf Reisen hatte ich gesehen was Hunger macht und ich dachte an all diese Männer auf Sturmkapp, die unbeweint und vergessen sterben würden. Nicht besser dran als Flohloch Waisen. Ich sagte meiner Frau und mir selbst ich würde einen hohen Preis für diese Zwiebeln und gesalztes Fleisch bekommen. In Wahrheit wusste ich, dass ich von den Tyrell-Schiffen gefangen genommen werde oder ertränkt. Aber ich war zu Stur. Später in der Nacht, im Dunklen, in einem kleinen Boot mit einem schwarzen Segel, verfluchte ich mich selbst und das Mondlicht, während ich darauf wartete das der Wind sich dreht, Als er es tat, blies der Wind so hart gegen die Segel, ich riss es hinunter, aus Furcht die Tyrell-Schiffe würden mich hören. Zum Glück waren sie lasch geworden. Mit gedrückten Rudern , allein, steuerte ich mein Schiff durch die verräterischen Strömungen und Gewirr von Stein, die Schiffbruchs? ihren Namen gaben. Die Wellen trugen mich endlich, durchnässt und beinahe Blind vom Seewasser, durch den Schlund der Höhlen unter der Burg. Dann, traf Stannis Baratheon ein. Die Belagerung hatte ihn abgemagert, aber er war nicht schwach, niemals schwach. Er begrüßte mich und akzeptierte meine Zwiebeln mit einer kühlen Höflichkeit, die keine Emotion zeigte, selbst als alle weinten. Er hat das Essen für seine Frau und jeden Mann verteilt, bevor er selbst etwas aß, eine Portion nicht größer als die der anderen. Als er mir schließlich dankte, konnte ich sehen, dass er mit den Gedanken bereits wieder bei der Verteidigung der Burg war. Seiner Pflicht. Nachdem Aerys fiel und Lord Stark die Belagerung aufhob, schickte Stannis nach mir. Für meine Rettung von Sturmkapp sollte ich zum Ritter geschlagen werden, einen Lebensunterhalt für mich erhalten und mein Sohn wurde in Stannis persönlichen Dienst gestellt. "Davos aus Flohloch" war "Ser Davos von Haus Seewert" geworden und mein Sohn würde dem Bruder des Königs selbst dienen. Aber, für meine vorherigen Verbrechen als Schmuggler sollte ich die Fingerglieder am höchsten Gelenk einer Hand verlieren. Stannis hielt mir vor, dass ich die Gesetze des Landes über Jahre gebrochen hatte und eine gute Tat, konnte die Schlechten nicht gut machen. Mit einem Schlag, oder Fünf, gab Stannis meinem Sohn eine Zukunft und meiner Familie einen Namen den ich mir nie hätte vorstellen können, oder selbst verdient hätte. Ich trage immer noch meine Fingerknochen in einem Beutel um meinen Hals um mich daran zu erinnern was ich war und was ich Stannis verdanke. Denn, während meiner vielen Jahre als Schmuggler, besuchte ich viele Häfen, Tavernen und Hintergassen und sah viele Dinge in dieser Welt, aber niemals Gerechtigkeit. Bis Stannis kam. Auftritte Catelyn Stark Catelyn Stark: Familie, Pflicht, Ehre. Jedes Tully-Kind lernt unsere Worte, aber ich war eine Frau bevor ich verstanden habe, was sie bedeuten. Vor vielen Jahren nahm mein Vater den Sohn eines Freundes auf, den er noch aus Kriegszeiten kannte , ein kleine Lord bei den Fingern. Der Name des Jungen war Petyr Baelish , aber Aufgrund seiner Heimat und seiner Größe, nannte mein Bruder ihn bald "Kleinfinger". Als ich Erwachsen wurde, bat Brandon Stark von Winterfell um meine Hand. Für meinen Vater war Brandon der Erbe des Norden und eine gute Partie für eine Tochter aus Haus Tully . Für mich war Brandon wild und Furcht einflößend, niemals Weit von Späßen und Schwierigkeiten. Ich liebte ihn mit allem Feuer einer ersten Leidenschaft, sehr, wie ich feststellen musste, wie Petyr mich liebte. Als Petyr von meiner Verlobung hörte, forderte er Brandon zu einem Duell heraus. Petyr überlebte nur weil ich Brandon anflehte ihn nicht umzubringen- Ich sah Petyr immer noch als Teil der Familie an. Jetzt wünsche ich mir, ich hätte ihn sterben lassen. Nur Tage vor meiner Hochzeit, als ich dachte ich würde für immer Glücklich werden, entführte Prinz Rhaegar Brandons Schwester Lyanna . Heißblütig wie immer, ritt Brandon sofort nach Königsmund um Gerechtigkeit zu verlangen, welche der Irre König ihm gewährte, in seiner eigenen verdrehten Art. Am Tag als die Raben eintrafen mit der Nachricht vom Tod meines Brandons, sperrte ich mich selbst in mein Zimmer ein und weigerte mich Tagelang zu essen, bis mein Vater mich an meine Pflichten erinnerte. Ich sollte Eddard , Brandons jüngeren Bruder Heiraten, einen Mann den ich nie getroffen hatte, einen über den niemand schlecht gesprochen hat, oder überhaupt etwas gesagt hat. Unsere Verbindung würde eine Allianz zwischen dem Norden, dem Tal, den Sturmlanden und den Flusslanden für eine Rebellion gegen den Irren König schaffen. Ich war eine Tully, ich tat meine Pflicht. Wir wurden schnell verheiratet und wir verbrachten nur eine Nacht miteinander, bevor er zurück ins Feld musste. Ich verbrachte den Krieg am Fenster, darauf wartend auf einen Raben um zu hören, ob mein Kind ohne Vater aufwachsen würde, oder überhaupt. Wir kannten den Preis der Niederlage. Ich suchte die Küchen und Waschräume nach etwas und allem Geschwätz: Robert hatte gewonnen, aber der Irre König wurde zum Drachen und verbrannte Königsmund zu Asche. In der Nacht sagte ich zu mir selbst der Krieg würde bald Enden und Frieden bringen: Entweder einen Sieg... oder das Grab. Ich lag falsch. Robert siegte und mein Ehemann rächte seinen Bruder und meinen Geliebten. Aber als er nach Hause zurück zu mir kam, konnte er mir nicht in die Augen sehen. Ich sah den Grund... an seiner Seite. Viele Männer haben Bastarde, ich weiß und unter der Belastung des Krieges, egal wie Ehrenvoll, vergessen sie ihre Schwüre für eine Nacht voller Wärme, die sie vielleicht nie wieder kennen werden. Aber Ned Stark war anders gebaut als andere Männer. Seine nordische Ehre würde seine Schande nicht in eine weit entfernten Stätte isoliert leben lassen. Er brachte diesen Jungen, diesen "Jon Schnee " nach Hause um ihn mit seinen rechtmäßigen Kindern zu erziehen. Meinen Kindern. Jetzt sind diese bitteren Erinnerungen süß. Sie sind alles was sie noch übrig hat von meinem Ned. Unsere Familie ist zerbrochen und zerstreut und unser Sohn muss Krieg führen für diese Stücke. Wir müssen nach Hause gehen; Die Starks sind aus dem Norden und wie der Schnee des Winters, wenn sie nach Süden kommen...schmilzen sie hinfort. Auftritte Margaery Tyrell '''Margaery Tyrell: '''Manche großen Familien nennen uns Aufsteiger, aber die Wahrheit ist, während die Stark s und Lennister von den Targaryen besiegt wurden, stieg Haus Tyrell auf. Für tausende von Jahren, diente unsere Familie als loyale Diener unserem König der Weite , bis der letzte Erbe dieser Linie unklug lebendig verbrannt wurde, während er der Targaryen Inversion Widerstand. Um die Weite von einem ähnlichen Schicksal zu retten, ergaben wir Hohenehr zu Aegon und seinen Schwestern. Aus Dankbarkeit erhielten die Tyrells die Herrschaft über die Weite. Und wir wurden zu den Lords, der Schlösser in denen wir für Generationen gedient hatten. Unter der Targaryen-Dynastie blühte Westeros. Vergangen waren die lächerlichen Kriege der Sieben Königreiche und der endlose Durst für kleinen Ruhm, der sie getrieben hatte. Die Westlande bereicherten das Reich, der Norden bewachte es und die Weite und die Flusslande fütterten es, Diese Harmonie wurde von Robert Baratheon, mit seiner Rebellion gegen Aerys Targaryen , zerstört. Als also der Ruf zu den Waffen kam, wollten wir ihn nicht beantworten. Die Weite ist ein sanftes Land und ehrlich gesagt, der Irre König war nicht sehr beliebt, aber wir Schuldeten seiner Familie den Frieden und unsere Position. Mein Vater Maes Tyrell , rief nach seinen Bannern und marschierte nach Norden um die rauen Sturmlande Roberts zu bekämpfen, der bereits drei Armeen an einem einzigen Tag besiegt hatte und in Aschfurt gewann mein Vater. Manche beschuldigten meinen Vater dafür, Robert nach der Schlacht nicht gejagt zu haben. Wir hatten ihn von den Sturmlanden abgeschnitten, dem Sitz seiner Macht und er war nach Norden geflohen, mitten in die Reichweite von Tywin Lennister , der Hand von Aerys für zwanzig Jahre. Mein Vater belagerte stattdessen Roberts Familienfestung Sturmkap. "Die Rose" würde den Hirsch erwürgen während "der Löwe" zuschlug, daher warteten wir. Aber der Löwe von Lennister schlief und Robert schlüpfte an den königlichen Streitkräften vorbei um sich Ned Stark anzuschließen. Wir hätten die Belagerung aufheben können und die Armee nach Norden schicken können um sich der Krone anzuschließen. Wir hätten die Mauern des Schlosses erstürmen können und Robert Heimatlos machen. Aber wir hatten sichere Versorgung, Kontrolle über Land und Meer und am wichtigsten: Geduld. Unsere Belagerung würde erfolgreich sein... irgendwann. Mit wenig Verlusten- für uns. Wenn Robert den Krieg mit kleinen Siegen verlor, würde unsere Eroberung Sturmkaps seinen Untergang beschleunigen. Und falls Robert den Krieg gewinnt... Währe er nicht zufrieden wenn er uns in den Mauern mit der Leiche seines Bruders Stannis und seinen treuen Männern finden würde. Als der Löwe schließlich seine Farbe zeigte und nach Königsmund ging, wussten wir unsere Sache war verloren. Mein Vater entschied den Friedvollen Weg und kniete vor Robert, der ihn herzlich begnadigte. Seltsam, wo wir ihn doch geschlagen haben und seinen Bruder an den Rand des Todes gehungert haben. Wir sollten unsere Ländereien, Schlösser und Titel behalten, aber sie würden niemals am Hof willkommen geheißen werden. Es bedeutete ihnen nichts, dass die Weite immer noch die Fruchtbarste der Sieben Königreiche war und in unserer Hand. Jede Blume, selbst die Rose, braucht Nahrung damit sie Stark wird. Auftritte Kategorie:Legenden und Überlieferungen Kategorie:Roberts Rebellion